


you say you're a good girl

by littlemissmeggie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Little Subspace, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cockslut Niall, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom!Harry, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Pure Smut, Smut, Sub!Niall, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmeggie/pseuds/littlemissmeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You beg so prettily. Do you want my cock, baby?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy! I need your cock,” said Niall breathily.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. You’re gonna get Daddy’s fat cock all night, baby,” Harry told Niall, equal parts promise and threat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or... Niall's a huge cockslut and Harry loves it so he wears a cock ring on stage to wind Niall up and has plans to fuck him after the concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you say you're a good girl

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [this picture](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com/post/144298768521/harrystylescuthishair-excuse-me-what-the-fuck) and my honest-to-God certainty that Harry's wearing a cock ring.
> 
> It's complete smut with about 17 seconds of fluff at the end.

Harry stretched the silicone band over his testicles and then around the base of his cock, lazily stroking his dick a few times as he watched himself plump up. Pulling his pants up, he tucked his balls to one side of the zipper and his long cock to the other. He zipped his fly and looked in the mirror, running his palm over his prominent bulge. _Perfect._ He wanted his erection to be as obvious as possible on stage.

Harry had recently learned that Niall was the biggest cockslut he’d ever met, a fact that was probably Harry’s happiest discovery. The boy loved to give handjobs and suck cock just as much as he loved to have Harry’s fat cock in his little bum.

Harry was also happy to discover that not only did Niall love to _take_ cock but he was also _excellent_ at it; he had the prettiest mouth, the tightest arse, and the best hands just _made_ for it.

Harry planned to drive Niall insane during the concert, flaunting his hardness all through the show.

And after the concert, Harry planned to make Niall take his cock all night.

*******

Niall looked at Harry as he walked out of the bathroom.

“ _No_!” said Niall emphatically, eyes wide. “Jesus Christ, _no_!”

Harry smirked smugly and palmed at his stiff cock, grin widening when Niall let out a strangled whimper. “Later, princess,” said Harry.

Niall reached down between his legs and pressed his hand to his growing erection. This was going to be a long night.

*******

They were only halfway through the concert and Niall was going crazy. Harry’s cock was so hard and plump and _obscene_ and Niall just wanted it in his mouth.

Harry’s behaviour certainly wasn’t helping either; in addition to his usual flirting, he kept grabbing the blonde’s dick and grinding his cock against Niall’s thighs and arse, whispering suggestive comments in Niall’s ear.

Niall was certain that he was going to burst into flames.

*******

They returned to the hotel, Liam and Louis saying goodnight as Harry all but pushed Niall into their shared room.

As soon as the door was closed, Harry turned to Niall, eyes blown with lust.

“I’m gonna fuck you up,” he told the smaller boy, voice low and harsh. Niall’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned roughly. “You like that. Don’t you, princess?” Harry sneered. “You like it when I fuck you up.”

“Uhhh,” groaned Niall in response.

“Knees,” demanded Harry and Niall fell to his knees in front of the lanky lad. “Oh, _good_ princess,” said Harry almost patronizingly. He kicked off his boots and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down to his ankles and stepping out of them. He moved closer to Niall and grabbed the blonde’s jaw in his hand, forcing his pretty flushed face up. “I’m gonna use you like a little fucktoy because that’s all you’re good for. Isn’t that right, princess?”

“Yes, Daddy. Yes, I’m your fucktoy,” Niall said with a high whine.

“That’s right,” agreed Harry. “ _My_ fucktoy.”

“Please, Daddy!” begged Niall, eyes closing as if in prayer. “Please may I suck your cock?”

“Eager little cockslut,” chuckled Harry darkly. “Go ahead.”

Niall’s blue eyes opened wide in excitement, letting out a breathy moan. He shuffled closer on his knees and reached out with both hands; one wrapped around Harry’s hard red cock and the other held his engorged balls, massaging them together. He dipped his head forward, licking the tip of Harry’s cock several times with the flat of his tongue before pulling back and looking up at the taller lad.

“Thank you, Daddy!” he said, sounding as though Harry had just given him the best birthday present ever. Without another word, he leant forward and swallowed Harry’s cock, the head in his throat and his lips stretched around the base.

“Oh, you take it so well,” praised Harry, rubbing his thumb along Niall’s top lip. “Good thing, that. Because I’ve got this ring on and I’m gonna fuck you all night.”

Niall ignored his own erection, bobbing up and down on the huge cock in his mouth, gagging occasionally when it hit the back of his throat. He grew impossibly harder with every gag and splutter, feeling absolutely filthy as spit dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin.

As if reading Niall’s mind, Harry said smugly, “You _love_ choking on my cock. _God_ , you’re such a naughty slut, princess.” One of his large hands went to the back of Niall’s head and pressed the blonde into his groin, nose scratching on Harry’s trimmed pubic hair. “This is making you _so_ hard.”

Niall moaned in agreement and Harry began to fuck his throat, pulling his cock out only to slam it back into Niall’s slackened mouth. Niall closed his eyes and reached one hand down to press on his hard cock, still covered in his tight jeans.

Harry fucked in and out of Niall’s mouth, cock hitting harshly against the back of his throat. Niall choked and gagged, drool dripping down the sides of his wide-open mouth and strings of saliva stretching from his swollen lips to the base of Harry’s cock every time he pulled out. He felt used, just a wet hole for Harry to fuck, and he loved that feeling.

Niall was so lost in that feeling, so focused on the drool on his lips and cheeks and chin and the scratchiness at the back of his throat, that he didn’t notice when Harry yanked his blond hair and pulled his mouth off his cock.

“Stand up and take off your clothes,” Harry demanded. Niall stood, stumbling a bit as he got to his feet. He kicked off his shoes and took off his socks, then pulled off his tee and his jeans, standing in front of Harry in his tight boxers. Harry raised his eyebrows expectantly and Niall blushed, his bashful innocence a deep contrast to his behaviour of just a minute before. He slipped his fingers into the elastic waistband and slid his pants down his legs, stepping out of them.

“Come here,” said Harry, reaching out to bring Niall closer to his body. He pulled the blonde against him, chest to chest, and moved his hands down Niall’s sides. His fingers slid around to grip Niall’s arse cheeks and then moved farther around to nestle in between.

“Oh, princess,” said Harry as his fingers met the silicone base of a butt plug. “You’re such a dirty little cockslut.”

He pressed on the butt plug, nudging it deeper into Niall’s arse. The blonde whimpered before pleading desperately, “Please, Daddy. Please! _Please_!”

“You beg so prettily. Do you want my cock, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy! I _need_ your cock,” said Niall breathily.

“Don’t worry. You’re gonna get Daddy’s fat cock all night, baby,” Harry told Niall, equal parts promise and threat.

“Knees again, princess.” Niall dropped to his knees and placed his hands in his lap. “Do you want to suck it again?” Niall nodded enthusiastically. “Or maybe you want it in your hands for a little while?” Again, Niall nodded enthusiastically. “You don’t even know what you want,” sneered Harry.

Niall looked up at Harry with eyes glazed over with lust and whimpered, high and needy, and Harry made the decision for him. “I think you should wank me with your pretty hands.”

Niall nodded and wrapped both hands around Harry’s angry red cock, working them up and down his hard length. He pressed the tip of one thumb to the head of Harry’s cock, rubbing along the slit and gathering his slick, and moved his other hand down to cradle Harry’s balls. He continued jerking Harry, using his precome as lubrication for his movements.

Harry moaned and reached down, fisting a large clump of Niall’s hair in his large hand. “Now suck it,” said Harry, rough and demanding. Niall whimpered and leant forward, sucking the tip into his wet mouth and hollowing his cheeks, creating suction around the head of Harry’s sensitive cock.

“Oh, you’re a pretty little slut,” praised Harry. “Look so good with your mouth stretched around my cock.”

Niall hummed at the praise, his cock dripping precome. He shifted his bum slightly, aligning the base of the butt plug with his heel, and began to rock back and forth, pressing the plug deeper into his arse with every backward motion. His attention to Harry’s cock waned as he became distracted by the pleasure he was providing himself.

“You filthy cockslut,” chided Harry as he looked down and saw Niall grinding his arse on the plug. “You’ve got your arse filled up with a plug and you’re taking my cock down your throat and it’s _still_ not enough. You probably want even more cock, don’t you, princess?”

Niall moaned and began to grind against his heel even more furiously.

“Don’t you come,” said Harry sternly, almost daring him to come without permission. He grabbed Niall’s jaw, fucking back into the blonde’s mouth shallowly. Niall drooled around Harry’s cock, eyes fluttering shut as he thought about how slutty he truly was, grinding his bum on the large butt plug while having his face fucked, spit dribbling down his chin.

“Up,” said Harry as he stepped back from Niall, gesturing with his head. He helped Niall stand shakily and led him to the bed.

“You want to come?” asked Harry roughly as Niall sat on the bed, resuming the same position he’d been in on the floor.

Niall nodded frantically. “Please, Daddy. _Please!”_

“Then be a good girl and _grind,”_ said Harry. He reached down and wrapped his large hand around Niall’s leaking dick. It only took a few jerks before Niall came, thick and sticky all over Harry’s hand. He held his hand in front of Niall’s face and the blonde reached forward hungrily, grabbing it and licking his own cum off of Harry.

“ _Fuck,_  you’re such a cumslut. You even love to eat your _own_ cum,” Harry said in awe. Niall moaned, wrapping his tongue around Harry’s fingers and sucking them into his mouth, getting every last drop and loving the taste.

“Hands and knees,” said Harry. “Face down arse up.” Niall did as he was instructed, cheek pressed to the soft duvet. A few moments passed and he felt Harry shift onto the bed behind him. Without warning, Harry removed the plug from where it was nestled deep in Niall’s arse. The blonde whined, high and long, his hole clenching around nothing.

“Look how stretched you are, fuck,” said Harry on an exhale. “Good thing I’ve got a fat dick to fill you up, yeah?”

Harry reached to the foot of the bed, picking up a bottle of lube. “When did you put it in?” he asked as he slicked his fingers with lube.

“Before we,” Niall moaned as Harry slipped two fingers easily into his loose hole, “before we left the hotel for the _uhhh,_ ” he moaned again when Harry added two more fingers quickly, “the stadium.”

“Fucking slut,” said Harry, slapping Niall’s arse with his free hand. He briefly wiggled his fingers in Niall’s hole before pulling them out, wiping them on Niall’s bare arse. “Don’t move,” demanded Harry before climbing off the bed for a minute. Niall’s half-gone brain wanted to know where Harry went, leaving him with his _very_ empty hole. Despite his desperation to be filled _right now,_ though, Niall didn’t make a move to look.

“Daddy, _please_!"begged Niall. Harry returned a minute later with a thick dildo, dropping it on the bed by Niall’s fisted hands.

“You’re gonna suck that while I fuck you, princess. Keep your mouth occupied,” said Harry. Niall reached out and grabbed the dildo, groaning at the feel of the silicone in his hands.

“Spit on it first, like a good girl.” Niall lifted his head up enough to spit down on the mushroomed head of the toy, then slid his hand up to collect the spit with the palm of his hand, feeling the raised veins on the toy and moaning as he felt precome drip against his inner thighs. Niall took the head into his mouth and began to suck the toy, moving his mouth up and down, one hand at the base.

“Head down again,” Harry said and Niall laid his head back down on the bed, using his hand to pump the dildo in and out of his mouth. With one hand pulling Niall’s cheeks apart, Harry pressed his dick into Niall’s gaping hole. Niall moaned around the dildo, a garbled mess of words escaping his mouth.

“You’ve been waiting for that all night, haven’t you, princess? Waiting for Daddy’s big fat dick to fill you up.” Niall nodded furiously, eyes closed and tears sliding down his cheeks as he fucked his throat with the dildo.

Harry grabbed Niall’s waist and began to fuck Niall in earnest, slamming his hips against Niall’s arse, engorged balls hitting against Niall’s. “Fucking slut,” Harry growled out. “Gonna fuck you up so good.”

Harry placed a hand between Niall’s shoulder blades and pressed him into the mattress, slowing down his pace a bit and corkscrewing his hips to hit the head of his dick against Niall’s sensitive prostate.

“My little fucktoy. Yeah, princess?” Niall moaned around the dildo.

Harry continued fucking into Niall at a steady pace until the smaller lad pushed the toy out of his mouth with his tongue and said hoarsely, “I’m gonna come, Daddy! _Please_?”

“You can cum, princess,” Harry told Niall. With a short cry, Niall came, dick untouched, cum painting his inner thighs and mixing with his precome.

Harry wrapped an arm around Niall’s ribs and pulled him up against his chest, slamming his hips up against Niall’s bum. “Wanna see how many times I can make you come tonight,” Harry said darkly in Niall’s ear. The hand around Niall’s ribs moved up to brush against his nipples, teasing around the sensitive buds.

“You should see yourself,” said Harry as he shoved three fingers into Niall’s mouth. Niall sucked on them eagerly, moaning and whimpering. “You’re such an eager whore, just love having your holes filled.” Harry fucked his fingers into Niall’s mouth roughly a few times before removing them and reaching down to the bed to grab the dildo again, replacing his fingers with the toy. Without needing to be told, Niall lifted one hand up from where it rested on Harry’s thigh and took hold of the dildo, pressing it in and out of his mouth.

Harry moved his hand down from the dildo in Niall’s mouth and grabbed the blonde’s hard, leaking cock, jerking him again.

“Oh, _fuck_ , princess. You should be ashamed of yourself. You just take it so well and you _love_ it.” Harry sucked on Niall’s earlobe, biting it and then licking over the tender flesh. “You’re so fucking filthy,” he hissed.

Niall started to moan again, choking and spluttering around the toy shoved in his mouth. “You gonna cum again, princess?” Niall let out a long whine and came, three weak spurts of sticky liquid falling onto Harry’s fist. Harry let go of Niall’s dick and pulled the dildo out of his mouth, throwing it to the bed and shoving his hand to Niall’s face, smearing the dribbled cum on his lips and cheeks before demanding, “Lick it off. Clean yourself up, cumslut.” Niall licked the semen off Harry’s hand and his lips, cum still shiny on his cheeks.

Harry pulled out, cock still hard and an angry red. Harry shoved Niall down onto the bed, placing his hands on the boy’s sides and turning him over onto his back. “Look at me,” said the brunette and Niall opened his eyes, blurry from tears and exhaustion. Harry moved a large hand down to grab one of Niall’s and the blonde gripped it tightly, Niall’s way of letting Harry know that he wanted to continue but couldn’t speak. “I’m gonna finish, baby,” Harry told him and Niall nodded slowly.

Harry moved his hand out of Niall’s and used it to spread the blonde’s skinny thighs, legs dropping onto the bed on either side of Harry. He gripped the base of his cock and, with his other hand, pulled the cock ring down and over his balls and then slid it down his cock. He lined himself up with Niall’s fucked out hole and pushed in quickly.

“I’m gonna fill you up, baby.” He moved at a steady rhythm, not too fast but not too slow, fucking into Niall with deep thrusts. After a few thrusts, Harry found Niall’s prostate and hit it repeatedly. “Gonna fill you up and then I’m gonna take this plug and plug you back up. Keep you filled with my cum.” Niall whimpered and clenched down on Harry’s cock, coming a fourth time, dry and almost painful.

“Fuck, baby! Oh! Niall, fuck,” exclaimed Harry. “Oh, princess!” Harry came, long and powerful and _so good_. Eyes closed, he leant over Niall, blindly searching for the butt plug. Finally finding it, he pulled his softening length out of Niall and placed the tip of the plug at his fucked out hole. He pressed it in and a small amount of cum dribbled out around the toy, dripping down Niall’s crack and onto the sheets.

“There you go, baby. You’re filled with me.”

“Mmmm,” sighed Niall contentedly. He turned to Harry, his eyes blue and hazy, like a sunny sky dotted with clouds, a soft smile on his lips.

“Oh, love,” whispered Harry, leaning down to press his lips gently against Niall’s, “you’re so beautiful.” Niall blinked slowly, breath slow and steady. Harry hoved over Niall’s body, placing kisses to Niall’s face, his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, his brows, his eyes, his temples, his ears, his chin and jaw, his neck. Lazily, Niall reached an arm up and wrapped it around Harry’s neck.

They lay like that for several minutes before Harry said, “Let me clean you up, love.” Niall’s arm dropped away from Harry’s neck and Harry pushed himself back onto his knees and off the bed. He returned a minute later with a damp flannel and a dry bath towel in hand. Climbing back onto the bed, he moved to Niall. Gently, he separated Niall’s legs and looked up to Niall’s sleepy face. With a smile, he said kindly, “You’re almost done, love. You’ve been so good.”

He pulled the plug out of Niall’s puffy wrecked hole, wiping at the cum that leaked out, gentle on Niall’s sensitive flesh. He cleaned Niall as well as he could with the towels, stopping occasionally to kiss his inner thighs and knees. He pulled back and looked up at Niall, eyes closed in deep sleep. Harry got up and adjusted the blankets, covering Niall with the soft sheets and duvet, before turning off the lights and sliding under the blankets with the blonde.

*******

Niall woke up the next morning to find Harry awake beside him, head propped up against his hand as he looked down at the blonde’s pretty face.

“Good morning, love,” said Harry quietly, leaning down to kiss Niall sweetly.

“Good morning, Haz,” said Niall when Harry moved his lips away from Niall’s, bringing them instead to the top of Niall’s head.

“I could stay right here all day,” said Harry against Niall’s soft hair. “I love you, Ni.”

Niall blushed and smiled into Harry’s neck. “Love you too, Haz.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come and find me on [tumblr](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com)!
> 
> leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! (please!)


End file.
